


Home For Christmas

by Angel_Tortured



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Tortured/pseuds/Angel_Tortured
Summary: ((Written pre-season 8)) Keith spends Christmas with Lance's family. A shitty uncle, Keith gets in a fight with a tree, hot coco, hippos? What else could possibly happen, jingle bells aren’t the only ones going a ring-a-ling.





	Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nik_Fehu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nik_Fehu).



> This is my gift for [Nik_Fehu](https://nikfehu.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, for the [Keithmas exchange](https://keith-protection-squad.tumblr.com/)

Keith woke that cold morning, his hair a tangled mess, his back swore made a few pops as he stretched. A moment he turned to gaze the room, had completely forgotten he was with Lance for the holidays. The room was Lance’s childhood bedroom, the pleasant blue walls with dark blue and white trim. Stars that hung on the ceiling. Lance’s desk covered in books, comics, wrappers. Above is a corkboard, a photo of Shiro winning an award, but also was Lance’s Garrison acceptance letter. It was so… home.

Keith looked around, to find Lance wasn’t next to him. Looking out the window, where it was the second level. Snow covered the ground, making a perfect white Christmas. The smell of cinnamon began to tickle his nose, warm rush of the scent of food. He climbed out of the warm sheets, wrapping himself up in his red robe and shuffling into his red lion slippers.

He opened the door, the smell became more prominent. Walking along the hallway of sorts, it was a beautiful railing that led to the stairs. He could see the front door of the house from leaving Lance’s room. Walking down the steps, turning right of the door and through the archway. Was Lance… oh, Lance, he was looking to dashing this early this morning. Setting tableware with his youngest relatives. Teaching them about how to properly set a table, being a professional host. Keith had no idea about that stuff, at this point the 8-year-olds knew more than him. He leaned against the arch, assuming Lance hadn’t noticed yet. Seeing children did take up a lot of time and effort.

“Admiring the view?” Veronica spoke behind him, making him jump. She wore an emoji three whatever cat-like smirk on his reaction. “Was it because he looks adorable with kids, or because he has those long legs Lance has to bend over everything?”

“Ver-” Keith blushed and stuttered at his words. “Relax, I won’t tell… unless you want me too?”

“No- kids, he looks good with kids.” Keith gestured. Veronica smiled, patting his head.

“Makes you want one with him?” Veronica asked, but she was more serious this time. Keith rubbed his arm, looking back up at Lance who looked so happy with them. “I don’t know, maybe. It’s… It’s been a lot lately, the idea of settling down just one year of the Earth Invasion. I’m restless… Lance is so great with them, he knows how to be a kid. I don’t know how to do that. Would I only bring Lance down if I wasn’t ready?”

“Sweetie, you don’t have to be ready right now. Lance isn’t going to push it either, he might look great with kids. He is not ready, he just turned 21. Some people are ready at that age, our older brother was. That isn’t to say Lance is, or you… just have a thought in mind. Family together, that’s all I am suggesting.” Veronica smiled, Keith returned the smile. Lance walked his way towards them, wrapping his arms over Keith. Kissing his nose. “Oh how I love you just don’t care what you wear,” Lance tugged at the robe.

“I was not aware I had to be in casual formal this morning, I wanted warmth.” Keith sighed, really needing coffee. Lance turned in a small circle. “Do you like?”

“Of course, you are wearing it.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Lance pointed a finger at him with a pout.

“No I like it a lot, it’s very you. The whole untucked shirt with a casual sweater, it works.”

“Good, cause mom got you a matching set for later.”

“Wait what?” Keith stammered, a matching… sweater?

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. It’ll look great for the photo, just let's get you something to wake you up.” Lance pulled him into the kitchen, Keith relaxed against the counter as Lance placed a large mug in front of him. “Black, with hot sauce… you’re favorite, weirdo.”

“Thanks,” Keith grumbled going at it. Lance’s mother seemed wide-eyed looking back from the stove. Her and her son sharing a mutually disgusted face. “Morning Mrs. McClain,” Keith waved placing the empty mug down. Lance quickly scooping up to wash.

“How did you sleep, darling?” She asked placing what looked like french toast into an aluminum tray.

“Fine…” Keith shrugged, Lance's eyes glared at him.

“F-Fine?” Mrs. McClain repeated. “Do you need an extra comforter? Blankets? A humidifier? Anything to make your stay more welc-”

“Mom!” Lance interrupted. “Keith is _fine,_ remember he isn’t exactly best at showing gratitude.” He elbowed Keith hard in the rib.

“Ow- yeah, sorry… I guess I am still waking up.”

“That… drink? Didn’t wake you up?” Mrs. McClain made a chuckle from her nose. Keith still rubbed his side, returning a glare at Lance. There was a moment of silence, besides the sounds of the pan sizzling. “Anything I can do to help?” Keith asked Lance rolled his eyes at him mouthing ‘thank you’. Lance was getting on Keith’s last nerve, trying to make him prince charming. He is trying, he didn’t have the ‘practice’ at being a family.

“How well are you at handling meat?”

“Well, I can answer that-” Lance smirked.

“Lance!” Keith gasped, his mother seemed indifferent to the comment. Must be used to Lance’s antics he supposed. “I am alright, I am better a bacon.”

“Great that’s what I need to be done,” she scooted over to one side of the stove. “Man this while I finish the toast.” Keith obliged, setting 4 pieces at a time in the pan. Cooking, then placing on a paper towel. Continuing until the pack was empty.

“Looks great, darling. You and lazy bones can go place the food on the table.”

“Lazybones? I did more than Rachel, she’s not even out of bed!” Lance protested. Taking the tray of french toast leading Keith back to the dining room.

“I haven’t met Rachel,” Keith said. “I know your the youngest, how old is she?”

“21,” Lance said casually. His nose twitched cutely like a bunny.

“Birthday…”

“July 28th.”

“That your birthday though?” Keith asked so confusedly, Lance seemed to catch on a while ago. Keith was unaware of Rachel, waited for the moment to come. “Aww, Keith you remembered!” Lance squeezed his cheek. “Oh, so before you freak out… my family says grace.”

“Wait… but we had take-out last night we didn’t-”

“It’s take-out, an excuse not too but we did the sign of the cross anyway.”

“That was what that was… I don’t care, you know I don’t.”

“Yeah I know, just you didn’t see my uncle last night. He’s not really hip like the rest of us… about us.”

“Oh… so should I stop being your boyfriend when he’s around?” Keith looked down at his red slippers. “What no? YOU are the love of my life, I am not going to make that stop me from stealing food off your plate, or kiss anything left behind.”

“So you're telling me, you have a super religious uncle- as a warning?” Keith asked slowly to clarify.

“Y-yes, basically. I don’t want you to get really mad when he starts… being a jerk. He won’t be with us later, just for brunch.”

“Is that why everyone is dressed nice?”

“Yeah... “ Lance shrugged.

“Well then,” Keith took a deep breath of air. “I will go change,” turning on his heels to go up the stairs. A girl Lance’s height passed him, making him have to do a double take. Already missed her. She must be Rachel…

Looking through the suitcase he had packed, Shiro made sure he had _nice_ clothing to wear. Knowing there would be a time and place for it. Sliding on some black slacks, and a black button up. He tied his hair back with a red hair tie. He didn’t like being alone without Lance, even in his room he was anxious. Quickly laced up his red converse, running down the stairs. To be completely stunned by… this girl next to Lance. Clearly the same age, same features, she looked like Lance only with long dark hair and in a purple dress. “Oh Keith, this is Rachel. _My twin._ “ Lance smirked evilly, gaining a smack from his _twin._ TWIN?? “You gotta stop scaring all your boyfriends with me, they’ll stop coming around.” She pouted, the same like Lance.

“We spent years in space… you thought you could at least mention you had a twin?”

“I said I had two sisters, one was the same age. It was your cluelessness,” Lance put his hands up in defense.

“It’s okay Keith, he doesn’t talk about me much. But he sure did talk about you!” She roared with laughter. Keith still stunned, took the seat next to Lance. “Ignore her, Keith...:” Lance grumbled.

“Why would he, I have all the secrets only a twin would know.” She gave a side glance, between them. Keith was intrigued, thinking he would follow her up later. Some good material to tease him in front of Pidge with.

“So… this family meal, you have brunch?” Keith asked changing the topic. They both nodded, it was so creepy. “Marco has kids, so we usually plan early so they can have their family meal at home, kids go to bed on time,” Lance explained.

“It’s really just lunch but we have breakfast food,” Rachel added.

“So you do multiple meals then.”

“Yeah basically, we have a special dinner tonight though.” Rachel said Lance, hit the table to eye her. Keith figured Lance must be planning a surprise for him, which Lance spoils him a lot. Nothing he really didn’t see already coming. “After we get through awkward brunch, we’re going to ride toboggans.”

“What’s that?” Keith asked.

“It’s like a really narrow sleigh,” Lance explained, Keith shrugged confused. Lance’s mouth dropped open. “Sleigh? Sledding? You never- Oh you are my team then!”

“You’re going to lose Lance,” Veronica came back in with an older man behind her. Sitting his coat on a chair across from them. He turned his head to Veronica, making a disgusted gesture towards Keith. Almost a face of shock or disbelief, Veronica nodded at what he seemed to be telling her in signals. He walked past them towards the kitchen, eying Keith down as he went. Looking like he wanted to spit on him. Keith felt small, usually, he would react and punch the guy in the face… but he wanted to be prince charming for Lance.

“What's that guy’s deal?” Keith asked Lance seemed to be able to speak. Sorta shut down on himself, Rachel chewed her lip. “Is that your uncle?” She nodded in reply.

“Lance, you okay?” Keith rubbed Lance’s arm, hoping for him to look at him. “Yeah, fine. Let’s just… get these next few hours over, then we can go do fun stuff.”

It wasn’t much longer for the table to be filled with more food; homestyle potatoes, eggs, sausage, fresh orange juice, and fruit. The kids wanted to be close to Lance as possible, pulling on Rachel to talk to Lance about weird kid stuff.

“Marco, you think it’s wise to have young Nadia and Sylvio near Lance. He seems to be much of an influence on them…” The unnamed uncle said Mrs. McClain, hit him with a wooden spoon. A pointed look to watch himself and what he says. Lance’s father… Keith hadn’t really gotten to meet, he seemed just calm. Sipping his coffee behind the thick black mustache, as if a bomb were to go off- he would still be sipping away in complete mediation. “Granny I am hungry!!!” Nadia screamed with a high pitch, Keith covered his ears. “I am too,” Mrs. McClain said. “Let’s say grace, John would you do the honors?”

Keith’s hands were now in Lance’s intertwined, he squeezed lightly. His other in Lance’s stoned brother Luis, who seemed well stoned. He looked a little like Shaggy from Scooby Doo. The prayer was short, and people were allowed to grab food. Keith was reaching for a piece of toast when Lance pulled his arm back. “Huh?”

“Let John get what he wants first, he’s going to make a fit if me or you ‘touch’ his food.”

“But what are we going to eat?” Keith’s lips almost trembled, the food smelled so good.

“There will be plenty, just wait. We’ll get ours last.” Lance ensured him, Keith’s stomach growled loudly. Watching everyone get their portion of the meal, Lance was able to pour glasses of screwdrivers for them both. Figuring both might need an edge off. Once people had started to start speaking in conversation, Lance made their plates. Making sure Keith had more than enough to eat.

“So _Keith._ ” John nearly spat his name. “How did you two meet?” The table seemed to turn into low chewing, knowing John was trying to pick fights. Keith licked his lips and took another sip from his glass. “I thought everyone knew unless you are the one person who has no idea what Lance has been doing for the last 4 years.”

“Are you using a tone with me?” He pointed his fork at Keith, who rolled his eyes.

“No, Sir. If you really must know, we first met at the Garrison. I guess we were in the same class.”

“I told you that school was no good for him!” He yelled at Mr. McClain. “Ever since that punk Shirogane became a big star. Lance had been obsessed with him, I told you it was making him look like a-”

“Don’t say that,” he replied sipping his coffee again. Still calm… calm before the storm.

“You know I am right, it was weird having those photos of men from the Garrison all over his room. You said it was just a phase, did he grow out of it? No, he didn’t, he brought another one like him home. How can this be acceptable? You know I blame all this on Shirogane. And when we paid more money for Lance to get into the school what was the deal?”

“... Conversion,” Veronica picked at her food. Lance didn’t seem to touch his, Keith looked at everyone’s expressions shocked. “Exactly, Commander Iverson was supposed to knock some sense into that kid. Why he was never in the fighter pilot course until he proved he wasn’t a homo like Shiro-gone-gay.”

Lance sucked on his lip, Keith wanted to leave take Lance with him. It took everything for him to not jump over the table and stab him in his stupid face. Just stop talking... “John that is enough from you!” Mrs. McClain barked. “You either play nice with the family or return home. You know we are the only ones left who still invite you. Lance and KEITH, have been heroes. The only reason you are no longer working in the mines for Galra is that of these boys. If you can not accept them for they are, but still live freely on the planet that fought for. Then you should leave. Not once did you thank Lance on his accomplishments, knowing damn well he was even supposed to be put into special ops training. You continued to fund the Garrison to prevent him from succeeding, and now he’s sitting there silent letting you speak. When he wanted to show the love of his life to his family. You were so happy for Marco and Lisa, you can’t be the same for Lance and Keith because they are boys. Then get out of my house!”

There was a shell shock of frozen faces, Lance swallowed and it echoed. Never seeing his mom stand up for him like that. The standstill, John conflicted his options. Stubbornly. He looked to Lance and Keith. “Thank you for serving, you are truly decorated war heroes… I just don’t approve of this life choice. Lance should be with someone that will give him kids-”

“Then you are also sexist,” Lance interjected. “That only place in my life is having a wife to give me kids.”

“But a legacy, blood!”

“I rather love someone, than bang someone and wait 9 months. So yeah, no thanks.” Lance got up, with a small smirk on his face. Taking Keith by the hand. “I think we need a break, catch us later at 3?” Lance walked around the table to kiss his mom on the cheek. Before taking Keith outside.

“Well, that was intense…” Keith said. “Always like that?”

“Only when I bring boys, relax things are fine.” Lance opened the door to his car. “I am taking you to my favorite coffee shop. Miami Hot Choco is what we need right now.” Settling into the car, Keith leaned his head on the window. Wearing a tired expression, not wanting to be a cause of drama or rift in Lance’s family. Finding out Lance had been held back because of his sexuality, was sickening. Understanding so much more why Lance had anger towards Keith’s skills. “Did you know?”

“Hmm?”

“About… them trying to convert you?” Keith asked he sniffled his nose. Lance's lips twitched. “Yeah, I did… but not until we got back.”

“Oh,” Keith knew it. What he started to piece together. Lance had no idea why he was being held back, restrained, not good enough. Turns out, Lance was really good. The Garrison wanted to put him in Special Ops, which during the time fit. A possible search party for Shiro and the Holts. Oh, Keith was angry. “You know you are amazing and perfect. It’s not fair what happened Lance!” Keith cried out, Lance turned to him, but still focused on the road.

“Woah, hey. I’m fine, I know my place, my worth. I don’t feel that insecure feeling anymore. Especially being with you. You can be mad, heck I am really mad. It’s over though, I am happy how things went. I would’ve never ended up with Pidge and Hunk, find you and Shiro. End up fighting some intergalactic space battle that brought me to my freaking soul mate. I love you, Keith, no amount of money or angry relatives is going to take that away.”

“You… you really mean that don’t you.”

“Of course, we’re a good team.” Lance smiled bumping Keith’s shoulder. “Now lighten up, we still have a long day ahead.”

“Oh boy…”

 

* * *

 

“What is this!?” Keith’s eyes lit up taking another sip of the paper coffee cup. His eyes glimmering an extra shade of violet. “This is hot chocolate?”

“Yeah, what? Don’t tell me you never had it?” Lance’s face in an odd expression. Keith continued to sip. “Are you kidding me? No way I am letting all of this slide. No sledding, no hot cocoa, no family drama. What did you do on Christmas?”

“I usually just…” Keith slowly placed his cup down. “I realized you might not know much about my childhood, and we’ve been together for over a year now.”

“Are… are you opening up to me?” Lance asked scooting his chair in, not wanting to miss it. Cuddling close, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I guess I am…” Keith chuckled.

“You know you-”

“You don’t even have to say it, I of course trust you.” Keith kissed Lance’s knuckles. Lance smiled bright, that his ears could wiggle. “So yeah…” Keith took another sip.

“I grew up in the foster care system. My mom was MIA, Dad had… died on the job. I was alone. It took a couple of days before someone came to the house to get me. Take me off in a van, only able to have a backpack of my things. Later were completely tossed, because they were dicks. I had… god, it’s stupid, but I had this hand crocheted purple hippo. My mom apparently made when she had me. I had it all the time… they took her away, I never got it back.”

“That is so awful, why would they do that?”

“No idea, the families they put me with… I didn’t fit in. Too clean cut, too orderly. I was a kid who had everything taken from me, I was put into what felt like a jail cell. A padded room with a bed, some shitty toys I was too old for. When they put me with a family, they tried to groom me into something ‘perfect’. Silent, stand tall, obey… I couldn’t do that.”

“I couldn’t see you doing that, but surely those families had holidays?”

“If they did, I don’t remember. When I did something wrong, I was put into the attic. I remember being around it, just not involved. I never got shiny wrapping paper or bows. Also, I was thrown in and out of homes… I guess people just got tired of me, rejected me… So when I was finally ‘owned’ by the Garrison, Shiro was able to get me emancipated.”

“I’m…” Lance was lost on words, unsure what to say. Beside nuzzle closer to his boyfriend. “That wasn’t fair.”

“I guess we both had our share of unfairness?” Keith said, Lance nodded. “Having you… is the karma I deserve.”

“I feel the same, Keith.” Lance moved his hands up, holding Keith’s face into his hands. Kissing him gently, pulling just a moment to chase the lips again. Keith moved his hand to meet Lance’s on his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” They shared the moment for a minute. Lance pulled away, gaining a whine from Keith. Lance shot a text on his phone, lightning speed. It seemed like a long message. Keith was happy to find those lips on him again.

 

* * *

 

“What is this again, why are we sitting in the cold?” Keith asked, wrapped up in scarves and Lance’s extra winter coat. “Just wait, they’ll be here soon.”

As he said, a big black SUV came down the wintery path. Pulling up beside Lance’s… somewhat impractical showy car. Keith had to admit, it was fun to ride in the blue sports car.

Two kids came running out of the car, kicking up snow as they ran. They hugged Lance’s tall legs. Rest of the family besides, Lance’s parents and his uncle had piled out of the car with weird wooden things. “Ride with me first!” “No, me!” The kids cried at Lance.

“But Keith has never done toboggan before, I have to ride with him.”

“I’ll teach him!” Nadia said, her hand grabbing Keith’s. “Follow me, sir!”

“Oh… that is cute,” Lance smiled. “Alright, Sylvio how about we race your sister!”

“Yeah!” He cheered, Lance, scooped him like a football. Carried him towards the toboggans. Keith looked really nervous sitting on the one set up for him. The little girl climbed into his lap, pulling the reins. “Alright Nadia, it’s his first time okay,” Lance gave her a wink. “So go easy on him.”

“I will uncle Lance!” She squealed excited, Lance wore a shit-eating grin. Keith wanted to smack off, knowing full well Lance and this tiny person in his lap have planned. “On your count Lisa!” Lance roared.

“On your marks. Get set. GO!” His sister in law yelled, in seconds Keith thought he was dying.

“No No NO!” Keith yelled not having this, snow kicked up in his face speeding down fast off this hill. A child screams in joy, unable to see where Lance was. “I am going to kill you for this!” He could hear distance of Lance classical roaring laughter. Once they hit like the flat part of the hill, Keith rolled off into the snow. “Fu… you, Lance.”

Lance bent over him. “Aww, I told her to go easy on you…” Lance teased rusting Keith’s hair. Keith turned, grabbed Lance to tackle him into the snow. “Me and you this time.”

“Together?”

“No… against, it’s on.” Keith smiled wickedly.

“What does the winner get?” Lance asked, being able to sit up. Up for the challenge.

“They have to buy the next hot chocolate?”

“Deal,” Keith smiled at Lance who got up to grab the kids who were staring at them. Walking up the hill, amazed Lance to be carrying them and walking up the steep hill AND it’s snowing. “Want help?” Keith asked, but he couldn’t help but admire Lance’s strength… It was pretty hot.

“Nah I got it, I used to do this every year. And well Voltron- war? This is pretty easy.” Lance said, completely out of breath.

“Right,” Keith chuckled. Once managing the top, Lance drank from a bottled water. Keith was starting to understand why people overheat in winter sports. It’s hard work. Keith started to think of maybe next year, or if it’s still snowing next month, maybe they can go rent a cabin. Race snowmobiles, snowboarding, more of this.

Lance was ready again, Keith took his side. In seconds they were racing down the mountain again. Keith leaned his weight to go faster, Lance having the advantage of years doing this. Keith was going to be damned to let Lance win and never hear the end of it. Pushing more and more, he heard Lance making a shrill scream. Keith just managed to look up from focusing, seconds from crashing into the tree. He barely managed to jump off, slamming the wooden ride into the tree, his leg caught in the middle. Keith was completely stunned, he couldn’t move his leg. He was pinned, the shock hadn’t let him feel the pain yet. Lance ran came running to him in fear, his face pale with worry. Keith tried to move again once Lance piled next to him, frantic. “What? Is it bad?” Keith huffed, Lance shot him a glaring look. “It’s bad…”

“Let me look,” Lance looked through the shattered wood. Seeing the sharp break, the blood in the snow. “Ugh, you’ll be okay… Just let’s hope it didn’t hit anything important.”

“What?” Keith asked leaning up on his elbows, now seeing the seeping blood. A sharp piece of the broken toboggan had gone into his leg. He could feel his toes moving, so that was good. He waited as Lance carefully broke away the rest of the shattered pieces to free Keith’s leg trapped into the tree.

“Are you in any pain?” Lance asked carefully lifting his leg onto his lap.

“No… I sorta feel it, but I’m okay really.”

“Keith, you’re ankle is broken.”

“I can still move my toes though, it can’t be that bad.”

“I guess Galra just have high pain tolerance,” Lance said slowly shifting his back to Keith. “Alright grab onto my shoulders.”

“Lance you are not going to carry me-”

“Keith, we’re several miles from any functioning medical unit. Unless you want to just bleed out in the snow, I suggest you grab your boyfriend’s back. Let him carry you back to the car, have Veronica and Lisa look at it.” Keith heard the worriedness in Lance’s voice. He sighed, grabbing hold, slowly lifted up out of the cold snow. He could hear Lance’s breath, see the puffs of air from his mouth. Cuddling his face more into the crook of the neck, not wanting Lance to worry so much. They’ve fought battles, life, and death. Keith isn’t going to lose to a tree, but it didn’t wipe the fear and worry from his boyfriend’s face. His fingers held tighter in Lance’s coat, Lance’s hands under his thighs to hold him up. “Lance I’ll be okay.”

“I know… I just don’t like seeing you hurt is all.”

“But I’m not hurting, really.”

“Keith… you might be part alien, but you’re no Superman. You’re going to let me take care of you, you can’t just walk it off. I care about you.”

“Are you sure you just don’t want me to have an awkward limp?”

“I want you to be able to walk in general,” Lance retorted. Keith rolled his eyes. “Does it bother you, me wanting to look after you?” Lance added, Keith needed a moment to think. Lance moved further up the hill. Keith really couldn’t think of the right answer. Basically yes, it did bother him. It wasn’t really a bad bother, more uncomfortable because he isn’t used to it. Someone taking care of him, sure Shiro did, Lance… He can take it a little too far, he spoiled him to no end. Part of him thinks Lance is trying to make up for what Keith didn’t have, the other knows Lance just really likes being a giver. Keith isn’t good at accepting things, and it made him more insecure.

“You take care of me too much…” Keith said. “When can I take care of you?”

“Keith you take care of me plenty, I mean if you really wanted. We can have a spa day, let me braid your hair, you could put sea kelp in mine.”

“Not happening Lance,” Keith clung tighter. Reaching the top, Veronica and Lisa rushing to them. “Keith got in a fight with a tree, the tree one. I am pretty sure it’s broken, but Veronica you know more.” Lance explained walking towards the SUV. Opening the back to sit Keith down, Lance reached for a blanket to wrap him. “I am fine…” Keith grumbled, Veronica tried to take off his boot. “It’s at least swollen by three sizes, I can’t get them off without hurting him.”

“I can handle it, here I will do it.” Keith quickly pulled all the laces out, yanking the boot off. Stripping his sock off as well. “Keith!?” Lance screeched.

“I told you I am fine,” Keith groaned. Veronica got a better look, Keith moved his toes for her she felt around. “No break, unless there is a small fracture but I won’t be able to tell. Both of you are flying back day after tomorrow. Have the Garrison take a look, for now, I say stay off of it. You guys can head back to the house, Dad’s cooking cause Mom is busy.”

“Your dad cooks?” Keith looked to Lance, who nodded. “They both are really good cooks when they cook together though. It’s either the most cutest thing, or they are going to war. Let’s get back though so you can lay down.”

“Do I have to?” Keith groaned again.

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

Keith’s nap lasted a lot longer than he thought, on the ride back he was worried about Lance’s uncle. He was glad he was nowhere in sight when they got back, bridal carried by Lance was not exactly what he wanted to happen either. Laying on the bed, Lance stripped down into what he was wearing for breakfast. The nice button up with the sweater, helping Keith get out of his pants which Keith did really start to feel the pain then.

Making the nap much needed, happy to see Lance still in the room typing on his laptop. Keith groaned trying to move but regretted it. He sat up, pushing the hair out of his face. “What are you writing?”

“Just some Garrison emails, the new year is starting soon. They are looking for possible instructors for Spring.”

“Oh amazing, they offered you a job?” Keith asked with a smile, Lance chuckled shaking his head. “Of course not, they are offering you a job. I guess Shiro must’ve told them my email, cause it would be the best way to reach you. Since you don’t answer anything.”

“Huh- wait are you replying to them on behalf? Lance you know I don’t want to.”

“I wouldn’t, I want you for myself 24/7… Shiro though,” Lance slid his teeth over his lip. Keith growled throwing one of Lance’s pillows over his face annoyed. “Relax, I am telling them no… Ask the really super sexy McClain to teach. He is a much better pilot after all.”

“Yeah right.”

“Hey, I saved the universe too! At least when we were playing musical chairs with the lions, I actually stayed in one the whole time-” Lance rambled, knowing he hit a sore spot. “Keith, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I ran away right… Just forget it. Isn’t there something else we need to do today?” Keith took an extra long breath, Lance moved to grab a box to hand to Keith. “Yeah… Can you put this on, I mentioned it before… we got you a matching set.”

Keith sighed, untying the packaged box. Being the holiday season he assumed the store wrapped it. It was a clean pressed set, a black dress shirt with a maroon sweater. A maroon bow tie. Also pants, with a belt. Dress socks with a black and red pattern. Looking up Lance was holding a small box at him, Keith took it. He opened it as well, a beautifully made rose colored lion brooch. “Lance…”

“I know it’s a little flashy, I have one too.”

“Where did you get it?” Keith asked hoping onto his good foot, starting to get changed. “I love it actually, what color is yours.”

“Silver, there isn’t really a blue that looked good in metal. It would really tacky… would you like help, nope forget it! You are mister I can do it on my own.”

“Actually I could use some help,” Keith laughed hobbling around. Lance helped him pull his pants up, put on one of his shoes. Keith couldn’t wear the other his foot all swollen and wrapped up anyway. Lance could help but lean into Keith for a kiss, Keith chuckled against his lips. Giving some pushback in return, poking his tongue against Lance’s bottom lip. “You chew your lip a lot.”

“I guess you need to chew it for me…” Lance winked, pinning the brooch to Keith’s chest. Lance carried him out of the room on his back, down the stairs and to the couch. A warm fire had been burning. Marco and Lisa took the kids home, Veronica sipped on tea highlighting things in her Garrison work folder. Rachel had gone upstairs to help their mom with a project, that was very important. Lance left Keith alone for a bit, to get him a drink. Keith was handed a cold glass of eggnog, taking a sip realizing it was heavily spiked. Made a soft cough, before sipping on it slowly. “How can you drink that so fast?” Keith asked Lance who had already finished, going for another.

“This? I guess the same old same old, for me.” Lance shrugged going for another glass, returning with a plate of cookies. Keith took one, dipped it into his drink. Cuddling closer to Lance, Lance’s arm over his shoulder. Veronica holding back a grin, Lance was blushing about. “Despite the sprained ankle, I am enjoying the holidays with you,” Keith said in Lance’s chest.

“Is it because I am the best boyfriend in the world?” Lance winked comically.

“Ugh in your dreams,” Keith shook his head laughing softly. Feeling the warmth of Lance’s chest, the drinks making his cheeks hot.

 

* * *

 

Dinner went so quickly, they ate delicious food. Laughed, and sang horrible Christmas songs. Keith was filled with the merry feeling, watching Lance with his father, brother, and twin sister dance around the room to Jingle Bell Rock. Veronica recording every second, capturing him covering his face. But made sure he got a copy to post in a group chat later. Lance’s mother had come down the stairs with a box about a foot by foot big. Placing it underneath the tree, patting Keith on the shoulder before joining the dancing. Keith never felt so welcomed, wanted in a home before. He was sad his ankle was busted, he kinda wanted to join the conga line of jolly goods.

It finally settled down, one by one they called it a night. In their passing to go to bed, they mentioned how welcome Keith was to the family. That Keith could stop calling them Mr. and Mrs. McClain, instead call them, Mom and Dad. If he wanted to at least. There seemed to be an anxious feeling in the air like everyone knew something Keith didn’t. His cheeks were bright… he started to have that feeling.

Lance’s parents took Lance upstairs for a few minutes. Keith pulled out his phone to text Shiro or more reply to the texts he hadn’t gotten to.

 

 **Keith** : Hey sorry getting back to you. I am really anxious

 **Shiro** : About time, what’s wrong?

 **Keith** : What’s the likelihood…

 **Keith** : That Lance is

 

He couldn’t bring himself to text it, biting his tongue.

 

 **Keith** : Proposing to me?

 

Keith waited for a response, 2 minutes passed he was more anxious, then 5, 5 then became 10. Keith was by himself on the couch, sitting with this feeling. The anxiety building and building. What if he does? He will yes right, but is it too soon? No people get married even earlier… but they are only in their 20s. Oh god, he’s coming down the stairs.

Lance seemed stilled, robotic. His weight seemed frigid as if he was frozen. He walked over to the tree, picking up the gift his mother put down earlier. Lance walked in heavy silence to him. Only the sound of the fire crackling, Keith watched in anticipation. Something had happened upstairs, was Lance… changing his mind. Lance placed the gift in Keith’s lap. “Please don’t be angry with me…” Lance said looking down at his hands, Keith’s heart pounded. What did Lance do? “When you told me the story about your mom… the hippo… It reminded me so much of what I had, and what was taken from you. My mom has,” Lance paused to smile at the memory. “Been good at making things. All my siblings have had toys made for us, our own security blankets.” As Lance spoke, Keith began to unwrap the box.

“I broke the trust, I told my mom quickly about what happened. Not in great detail, but I know how loved you are by them. How much I love you… They see you like their son, their brother. You’re the only person who’s been… _right_ for me”

Keith saw right when he opened his box, an old crotched shark. A plastic eye was missing, some stuffing poking through the netted yarn. Some lose strands of yarn. “This… was yours?” Lance nodded with a smile, poking his knee. “Look there’s more.”

Keith looked under the wrapping paper. “Is that… Oh my god, Lance!” Keith’s throat tightened, he was not ready to cry right now. Lance fell to his knees looking up at Keith, he took a hold of Keith’s hands.

“I love you, Keith, I have for a long time, and I want it to be forever.”

“Lance is this…”

“I love you… do you love me?” Lance looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Of course you, big idiot!” Grabbing Lance by the collar, pulling him into a kiss. His hands tangling into his hair, mouthing I love you against his lips, over and over. “It’s…”

“It is…” Lance nodded.

“It’s a freaking hippo!” Keith smiled again.

 

* * *

 

Next morning Lance was sipping a latte, sitting next to his mom and dad on the couch. “He didn’t realize there was a ring, did he?” His dad asked straightening his newspaper. Lance smiled affectionately taking another sip.

“No. He. Did. Not,” Lance licked the cream of his top lip. Shaking his head softly. “I love him to death, I’ll see how long it takes for him to notice.”

“You, my son, are absolutely diabolical,” his mother laughed. Lance let out a sound of laughter himself.

 

* * *

 

Merry Keithmas 2018!

And a

Lancey New Year!


End file.
